In radio applications, electro-magnetic interference is an important issue.
Further, very high scale integration includes embedding many functions on CMOS technology in smaller and smaller chip areas. In order to cover a wide range of different customer requirements, while minimizing the number of dedicated chips required, device manufacturers have adopted a modular approach, for example, a radio system operated with low power analog signals from antennas and tuner front-ends.
The literature for radio systems describes a wide variety of digital interfaces to reduce as much as possible electro-magnetic emission. The literature for radio systems, although providing useful information for reducing electro-magnetic emission, does not address the electro-magnetic emission problems with dual or multi tuner radio receivers where switching noise contributes significantly to performance degradation.
Accordingly, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art and to provide a system for reducing the electro-magnetic emissions in multi tuner radio receivers.